Sharing the Shenny Sauce
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: I'm not telling you the sauce phrase. It's at the end of the story you will know what it is the moment you read it.


A/N:We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers on this site. We  
cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships fun one-shot  
story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. We want all Shenny  
fans to come together in our shared ship. If you're willing to join in,  
here are some rules:

Search for Taco Bell Sauce sayings and choose one you like most

Place the title of your story as 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce" and place  
your phrase in the Summary and underneath your author's note describing  
the rules (like so)

Your story must be a one-shot between 500-1500 words (not including A/N)

Your story may be of any genre or rating (yes… ANY rating wink  
wink

It must be a Shenny story

Deadline is the end of March

Let your creative juices flow and start sharing!

I'm not telling you the sauce phrase. It's at the end of the story you will know  
what it is the moment you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TBBT those other people do.

Sharing the Shenny Sauce

2 months ago Amy had walked into 4A papers in hand. The whole gang was sitting there  
about to dig into their Thai dinner.

"Here Sheldon. I am officially ending our relationship agreement." Amy announced  
stepping in front of Sheldon and handing him the papers already signed and notarized  
by her.

5 of the group sat with open mouths. Gaping at her.

The one who should have also if not gaping should have been at least asking why said  
nothing. He read the paper. Stood up from his spot on the brown couch. Walked over to  
his desk picked up a pen and signed under Amy's signature. Then he pulled out his own  
notary stamp and stamped.

"Here you go Amy. Thank you for doing everything to my specifications. Now remove  
yourself from my apartment." Sheldon stated making his way back to his spot. He picked  
up his Thai and started eating.

Amy opened her mouth to say something but never did. Instead she shook her head and  
walked out of 4A like Sheldon told her to. She never walked in again.

An hour later Penny was forcefully shutting her cell phone then tossed it on the counter in  
her apartment. She'd tried to talk Amy into getting back with Sheldon. Give him sometime  
to adjust to being more physical. After all he did kiss her on Valentine's.

That was, Amy finally confessed to Penny one kiss too late. There was a new man in her  
life. He'd started working in her lab last November. They'd slowly been building a  
relationship. Frankly Sheldon's kiss surprised her more because he'd done it rather then  
the fact Abner's kisses made her toes curl and she couldn't ever imagine Sheldon making  
her scream when she had an orgasm like Abner could do.

When Penny flat out asked her when she'd started sleeping with Abner. Amy told her  
the beginning of February. Flames practically shot out of Penny's nostrils through the  
airwaves into Amy's brain.

Penny had laid out a lot of people in her life. Even she would admit later on when the  
nostril flames dissipated, her blood pressure dropped 20 points, and the shaking stopped.

She'd never let into anyone as she had Amy. Penny even warned her to cross the  
street if she ever saw her headed her way.

Penny didn't give a lick if Sheldon had taken Amy's dissolution as if someone had handed  
him the wrong soy sauce. Penny truly thought if Amy had been anywhere near her she  
would have punched her square in the nose. No it wouldn't have been funny.

Less then two hours after that Penny broke up with Leonard. She wasn't about to abide  
by his..."Honestly Penny what do you expect from a robot? You have to support Amy after  
all she's your Bestie."

When Sheldon found out three days later, only because it finally sunk into Leonard's head  
that Penny was serious this time. Sheldon went to 4B right after he told Leonard he  
wasn't feeling well and would be staying home. Yes Leonard fled 4A as fast as his trolley  
legs could carry him down 3 flights of stairs.

It was 8:15 AM and Sheldon let himself into 4B with his own key.

Sheldon found a lot of emotions were zipping through him and he had no control over a  
single one. He threw Penny's bedroom open with such force it banged against the wall.

Penny practically flew off the bed he'd startled her awake so badly.

"Sheldon what the hell?" She screeched at him.

Penny suddenly found herself pulled up onto her knees by her shoulders, by an extremely  
agitated genius.

"Are you finally done with him? Done with the mess your life is?" He snarled at her.

"Yes!" Penny snarled right back at him. This time she really meant it.

"It's about goddamned time!" Sheldon growled, in a tone so hot it made Penny's toes curl.

Then before an astonished Penny could say anything Sheldon was kissing her with more  
passion then she ever thought possible from anyone.

If Penny was astonished at that well, she never could think of a proper way to describe  
how he'd made love to her that very morning. Actually it was two days before Penny was  
capable of thinking clearly at all. She and Sheldon both walked funny for three days.

Two weeks later Penny and Sheldon were having lunch at Taco Bell. Penny forgot to get  
a packet of the hot sauce. Sheldon being the Texan gentleman his mother and meemaw  
raised him to be said he would get it for her.

He stood there a moment and stared at the packet he pulled out.

Then Sheldon walked back over to Penny sat back down across from her and slid the  
packet to her.

"It's a yes or no answer Kitten." He said as he pulled his hand back.

Penny raised her eyebrows at him and looked down at the red and white sauce packet.

"Marry Me"

"Yes" She whispered with shimmering emerald eyes as Sheldon slipped the emerald and  
diamond engagement ring his grandmother had sent him two days ago at his request.

THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!


End file.
